Your True Name Is
by Araminthe Ispwitch
Summary: Midoriya Izuku was just your average teenage boy. Born Quirkless in a world full of Quirks, but an average teenage boy nonetheless. His parents made sure of that. And that was good. After all, if All Might's enemies found out he had a son... [Toshinko, Dad Might AU, Secret Child AU]
1. In the Blink of an Eye

**Me:** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—

 **Newscaster:** Breaking news: Ara is once again fluctuating between regret and satisfaction over a new fic. Her old multi-chaptered fics are protesting, while her fic ideas in the backburner are cheering for the newly-born story. We'll be back after she stops crying.

 **Ara:** You people from Tumblr. You know what you've done. I'm ready to drag y'all with me in eternal suffering.

Anyways, here, have an AU where everything's the same—canon storyline happens and shit—except Toshinori is actually the dad working abroad whom Izuku's known his entire life—and he has no fucking idea said dad is actually _the_ greatest hero ever. This is the Dad Might AU wherein Izuku is All Might's biological son, Yagi Toshinori is actually "Midoriya Hisashi", and Izuku has no clue about all of this. :D

* * *

 **Important Stuff to Note:**

1) This is an AU of many names but it is officially called Secret Child AU, just to make things easier.

2) I am mainly writing this for the manga peeps, as most of the POVs are from Toshinori and thus, this is heavy in spoilers. Read at your own risk. 'Cause you know, I'm ready to drown several bitches with fluff and angst of this.

* * *

 **Cross-posted in:** AO3 (honestly, you're better off reading there since my links work there)

 **Disclaimer:** I could never claim to own BnHA—only this burning desire within me that clamors to drag an entire fandom into the hell that is Actual Dad Toshinori.

* * *

 **Your True Name Is**

Chapter 1: In the Blink of an Eye

* * *

 _"I… I can't stay…"_

 _But a shaky hand shot out and gripped her shoulder—in desperation or fear neither was sure. The other soon followed and mirrored its pair, and it was no longer unsteady._

 _"Yes… Yes, you can."_

 _It was almost as if the gulp could be heard in the silence. "We… It can work. I promise. I'll protect you."_

 _She shook her head and brought her hands up to hide her tear-stained face. "No—No, you'll be—"_

 _"_ Please. _"_

 _In the silence of the cold and stagnant night, the sudden hug sounded like a crumpled thud, but the two standing by the gate—all alone and lost in their own fears—hardly heard it as they shared the warmth between. She gulped a silent sob—his large stature was engulfing her as if to shield her from the rest of the cruel world—and he hugged her tighter, trying to fight back the pain blossoming inside._

 _"I can't lose you." His ragged whisper was too loud against her ear, and she couldn't help hiccuping as she heard the barely-masked desperation in the words._

 _"_ Both _of you."_

* * *

"Yagi-san? Yagi-san?"

Toshinori jolted out of his daze and turned to the man in uniform.

"We're finished with bringing up the smaller boxes. Do you still need help with unpacking?"

"Ah." Toshinori blinked, then frowned. Unpacking? Nedzu probably told the movers that he wasn't supposed to strain himself… No, wait—Recovery Girl probably did.

 _Honestly..._

"No, it's fine. I can handle things from here. Thanks for the help, guys!" When the young man only looked uncertain, he flashed him a grin and patted his thin bicep, hoping he wouldn't start coughing. "Really. I may look like this, but I can pack a punch!"

That, at least, got him a chuckle.

Finally, the team of three men waved him goodbye and left with their truck, and Toshinori heaved a sigh of relief and turned towards his new apartment. It wasn't newly-made, by any standards. The landlady had been renting the place out for nearly ten years now and it only had a recent renovation that made it look brand-new. But it was going to be Toshinori's—All Might's—base of operations now that he was permanently back in Musutafu City, and he was just going to have to play the part of a newcomer to keep up with the charade.

 _"Are we there yet?"_

 _"Almoooost… now… open your eyes!"_

 _"Oh… Toshi… I-Is this…?"_

 _"Aha ha… I know it's kinda sudden…"_

 _"Yes, it is. We're barely a week into our marriage, you ridiculous man!"_

 _"Ha ha, I know, I know… but, uh, we talked about moving somewhere and starting a new life and well… why not in the same city as U.A.? At least my friends will be nearby, and well, there are some really nice schools for our baby—"_

 _"Who is still a month inside me, may I remind you?"_

 _"Ow, ow! What? I like being prepared!"_

 _"And you do that by already buying an apartment_ without _me?"_

 _"Alright, alright, I may have jumped the gun on this… but do you like it?"_

 _"Haaah... Well, we might as well use it."_

 _"… So you're saying you_ do _like it."_

 _"Yes, Mr. Overexcited—"_

 _"Hey!"_

 _"—I love it."_

Toshinori blinked. A bird had flown to the gate and sat on the wall, getting his wandering attention. He sighed and shook his head, walking inside past the gates.

It's been years.

It's been years, yet he still knew this city like the back of his hand, and so he tried not to think of how far his new place was to his old one.

He tried not to think of the family still living there.

Fortunately, his phone's ringing saved him from his thoughts quickly turning morose. He found that it was his work phone that had the call. "Hello?"

 _"Have you moved in okay, All Might?"_

Oh. He hadn't checked who was calling. How distracted was he, exactly? "Ah, Principal! Yes, the boys were a big help, so thank you very much. But I _can_ unpack on my own, as you well know…"

He heard Nedzu laugh. _"Recovery Girl was adamant you don't tear open any old wounds during the move. I am powerless against a caring doctor, regardless of her minor worries."_

So was Toshinori, unfortunately. "Well, anyways, thank you for taking care of everything, sir."

 _"You're finally going to teach at our school, so of course we'll handle things for you! How are you adjusting so far?"_

If the hero was being honest, he's been feeling _awfully_ conflicted ever since he arrived.

"I'm… okay, I guess." Toshinori cleared his throat. "I mean, I've never frequented this part of town much back then, so things feel pretty new to me, but once I go shopping, I'm sure I'll keep… reminiscing."

He was just at his gate and already he was recollecting events from several years ago.

 _"Take care not to get into an accident, then. Recovery Girl will most likely confine you to the faculty break room if you do."_

Toshinori laughed, but he knew that was possible and couldn't help doing so out of fear.

 _"… Have you told her of your arrival yet?"_ asked Nedzu.

He quickly sobered up. He knew who the principal was referring to. "I… did tell her beforehand, but she doesn't know I'm here yet." Toshinori couldn't calm himself down just yet for that one call.

 _"I see. Best do it soon, then. It wouldn't do to frighten her out on the streets."_

Toshinori chuckled at that. His wife was hardly frightened of his drastically-changed appearance nowadays, but it _would_ be a good idea to tell her immediately. She'd be mad at him for holding the big news out on her, and he could never really bear for her to be mad at him.

 _"Well, I'll leave you to it, then, All Might. Just call if you need anything."_

"Of course, sir. Thank you once again. I'll see you tomorrow after my check-up."

 _"Yes, take care, All Might."_

Toshinori ended the call—and couldn't avoid seeing his wallpaper.

It was just a picture of a child's doodle, a large and imposing stick figure in squiggly lines of yellow, red, and blue crayon, but Toshinori could clearly understand who was being depicted—and he smiled at the sloppy words of "My Hero" on it. Taking out his other phone—the one that was exclusively for personal matters and another identity—he opened it up to see its own wallpaper.

Three stick figures, all with black hair. Two adult ones holding hands with a kid one between them. Toshinori smiled as he looked at the tallest named "Daddy."

Then his eyes shifted to the little stick figure with curly squiggles.

He… hadn't left his good morning message to his son yet.

He can't skip out on that—no matter how subdued he's feeling right now.

Pocketing his work phone, Toshinori took a deep breath and went inside his new apartment. He moved a few small boxes around before finally flopping down on the uncovered couch and pondering what to say. Back then, he would only say hi and good luck to his son for the day ahead, and it was enough since the two of them had video calls before the boy slept. But ever since… ever since Toshinori got badly injured, he couldn't show himself to his family anymore. His wife hadn't cared and visited him in the hospital the moment she could, but his son never knew what truly happened—only that his father working overseas could no longer do video calls or visit home.

It hurt both of them—and it still did—but they somehow managed to make do with just texts and calls for the past five years. But Toshinori found that it was never enough.

So ever since then, Toshinori made sure to leave longer and more meaningful messages for the day. It would never make up for his absence, but at least it would let his son know that he was still here trying to be with him in his own way.

Because Toshinori couldn't just endanger his family like that—not while he's All Might, the world's Symbol of Peace.

Finally deciding to leave some questions for his son about how his studies were doing and telling him something hilarious he did at "work" last night, Toshinori typed, making sure to double-check his words and keep up with his cover. He was supposed to be in America, so he always ended the message with a note of whether he's going to turn in for the night or do an all-nighter, and he never fails to add a reminder for his little boy to tell him about his day later.

This time, Toshinori says he's staying up and leaves his phone on. If his boy decides to be talkative today, he might as well have some company while he unpacks.

Standing up, Toshinori thumbs his phone's screen, wondering if he should already call his wife or get started on a bit of his luggage first—when suddenly, the gadget vibrated with a familiar ring and he opened it up to see a quick reply from his message.

 ** _dad i saw another villain get apprehended by some pros! a cool heroine named Mt. Lady made her debut today! she has gigantification!_**

Toshinori smiled softly. If this was a call, his son would be gushing so fast by now.

 **aren't you supposed to be at school?**

 ** _yeah but DAD! GIGANTIFICATION!_**

Toshinori snorted. No doubt he'd be scolded by the teacher for being late again. He shook his head and decided to start unpacking. He can make that waiting call later after his boy's first period class starts. He could never bear for his wife to be mad at him, yes, but there were just some days when he somehow could.

* * *

As it turns out, Toshinori would make that call much, _much_ later. He was just far too wound up to sit down and tell his beloved where he currently was.

Of course, that meant she would be so mad at him and probably ignore his texts for a while, but getting to listen to her adorably-annoyed voice later seemed something strangely great to look forward to amidst the churn of dread and anxiety inside Toshinori right now.

During the course of the morning, he somehow managed to get the kitchen entirely set up while he remembered bits and pieces of his first apartment in the city and his son entertained—distracted—him with sparse texts here and there. But once eleven o'clock rolled around, he belatedly realized that he hadn't bought any food at all. He could skip the meal—he had breakfast anyway—but Recovery Girl would find out tomorrow, and then so would his wife.

The landlady—an energetic old woman, as she appeared—had nicely handed him some flyers for restaurants and stores this morning when he arrived. Toshinori could've just had lunch delivered, but looking outside his window, he decided that a walk around the area would be far better. He needed to get away from his crowding thoughts.

And so here he was now, trying to decide which ramen shop to go to. Technically, his stomach wasn't fit for normal consumption anymore, but he doesn't have to finish a bowl in one sitting—Toshinori was planning on take-out—and there were lots of healthy variations on the dish for him to be able to handle. The walk, taking around ten minutes, surprisingly took him to a familiar marketplace, so he figured he could do some shopping afterwards and continue to set up his bedroom back home. Unsurprisingly, the walk around town had also resurfaced some old, precious memories with his family that currently left him in a state of emotional turmoil.

In the midst of people on early lunch-time rush outside the street of restaurants, Toshinori honestly couldn't tell if he wanted to be nervous or depressed about being back in Musutafu.

 _Calm down, you idiot! It'll be fine. There's nothing to be guilty about._ The walk had relaxed him, for sure, but it had also apparently made things worse. Now he was questioning his decision to move back here.

 _No. You'll be_ fine _. You've been doing this for years!_ he reminded himself sternly. _This is for their safety. And they_ will _be safe. Nobody recognizes you except for the people who know you. It's practically a whole new identity here, if you think about it. Not even Izuku would be able to tell it's you!_

And that was the thing: his own _son_ wouldn't be able to recognize him.

Toshinori tried not to dwell on it. He's done enough of that a year after he first got out of that hospital five years ago, when it was apparent that his health was rapidly declining. He should be thinking of the bright side—that as long as his family was away from him, they'll be out of danger.

But it was also the painful distance that was pressing down on Toshinori's throat, and it was taking all of his will to not try to visit his wife right now.

 _Maybe… Maybe I should make that call now._ He should've done so hours ago.

Retrieving his personal phone, he opened his contacts and was searching for the cherished codename, when he spotted a familiar sight up ahead that gave him an idea and quickly turned his thoughts to a lighter topic. Toshinori had to school his voice into nonchalance before making the call.

He didn't get to talk first, though.

 _"Yagi Toshinori, do you have any idea_ _how_ long _I've been waiting for you to call me?!"_

But Toshinori barreled ahead. Her pissed-off voice was like an immediate balm to his soul and it's been a while since he last did this. "Hey, Honey! So which street was that ramen place you and Izuku tried last Christmas again? I've already went past the market but I can't seem to find it."

He quickly shut his mouth, trying not to smile even though she couldn't see him.

 _"… I'm hanging up."_

Toshinori barked a laugh out loud—which unexpectedly devolved into half-coughs. "I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! I'm teasing! Y-You know me!" If she was here, he'd be trying to cuddle with her already.

 _"Oh, and you think worrying me to death can be a joke?! I've been on edge all day, you frustrating man! N-Now look, you're coughing again!"_

 _Ahh…_ Toshinori smiled ruefully, wiping an eye. _She's about to cry…_ Inko always had been a crier.

"I'm sorry, Honey. I really am. And I'm fine. But you know… You can always call to check up on me. I've never told you not to." In fact, he's always encouraged her to do so; if he didn't answer immediately, that meant he was in deep trouble and she could call for help for him.

He could hear a sniff and a harrumph on the other end of the line. _"You know I don't want to interrupt you with your work. It's bad enough that you bring both of your phones while you're out. I keep telling you to leave the green one at home…"_

Toshinori's eyes suddenly looked to the ground. _I haven't been home in five years, Honey._

"But then I wouldn't be able to text you and Izuku whenever I want, would I?" he quipped instead.

He smiled now, softer this time, as he stopped by the sidewalk and listened to his wife lecture him about the hazards of his personal phone and not calling her at once. Despite being forced to stop his visits to his family years ago, she never failed to mother him into things through calls and texts—whether it was about taking better care of himself or making sure to call her about his arrival in town.

"I know, Inko. I know," he placated, closing his eyes and smiling—just letting himself get lost in her voice. It was strange. Coming back to this city had made him all emotional again and hearing his wife should've worsened that, but instead, she half-mended his stinging wounds and the bittersweetness of it all only made Toshinori appreciate her more.

There was a sigh. _"… So you're finally here,"_ stated Inko in a soft hush.

"Yep." Toshinori chuckled. "I'm near that park where Izuku lost his first baseball. Remember that? He was trying to do a homerun and he actually did it!" They had to buy a new one for him. Toshinori had encouraged the boy to try joining his school's team, but his natural shyness took over and Izuku had ended up joining the library committee instead.

 _"You sure about this?"_

 _"You know that was just a lucky hit, Dad…"_

 _"All homeruns are. What's important is that you hit it."_

 _"I think I'm better at hitting the books."_

 _"Hmmm. You know what? You're right. After all, I've never seen anyone hungrily read the news about All Might like you do. Now that's a winning sprint in nerd form!"_

 _"Daaaad!"_

 _"… How are you feeling?"_

Toshinori blinked, then sighed as he tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was the second time this question was asked. They all knew that this wasn't just an ordinary move. But unlike with Nedzu, Toshinori couldn't really lie to Inko. "Honestly? I don't really know…"

When he had recently voiced the necessity to start hunting for a successor to his power, Nedzu had once again happily suggested that he become a teacher at U.A. to look for prospects amongst their students. After all, U.A. was the best hero school there ever was, and what better place to look for the next wielder of One for All than the best hero school in the country, right? Add in the fact that Toshinori needed another secure location for him to retreat to because of his slowly-dwindling powers, and U.A. was most definitely the perfect place for the next phase in his future.

But all of that meant going back to Musutafu City.

All of that meant possibly getting to see his son out on the streets, but never getting to come near him because of his secret.

It was a whole new level of torture… but Toshinori knew it was necessary—for both him _and_ his family. So despite his mental preparation, it wasn't really surprising to find himself so emotionally keyed up the moment he moved in.

 _"It's alright, Toshi. It's to be expected."_

Toshinori sighed quietly. "He's turning fifteen soon…"

 _"And he'll get his father's present just in time, like he always does. Nothing will change,"_ reassured Inko gently, trying to lighten the mood. They've been bracing for this day ever since Toshinori decided to take up Nedzu's offer, but despite the seemingly-normal transition, nothing about the situation was ever normal.

Nothing about their _family_ was ever normal.

And his little boy had nary a clue.

If Toshinori had to be honest with himself, it's the fact that nothing will change that was _really_ bothering him. Izuku was already going to enter high school next year, but he didn't even know the biggest fact about his own father. Technically, Toshinori should be glad. That's how it should be. He, Inko, and all their friends made sure of it.

 _But sometimes, I just wish it weren't so._

"I…" The hero cleared his throat. "I should go." Standing out here with so many strangers peering at his appearance was starting to unnerve him. He still couldn't get used to it.

 _"Of course."_

"I, uh, still need to buy lunch and my groceries."

 _"I'm sure you do. Go and eat, then. We can talk later."_

Toshinori bit his lip, trying not to feel disappointed at her patient voice. He desperately wished Inko would try to coax him to talk more—Lord knows there was so much he wanted to get out of his system before it bubbled over—but he knew privacy was a luxury she couldn't always afford. They were lucky enough she had times for herself that she was able to call Toshinori's name without anyone raising an eyebrow. Most of the time, she had to use endearments for him whenever Izuku's around. After all, as far as his son knew, his name wasn't "Toshinori."

 _Another fact that had to be a secret._

"Yeah, I'll… I'll call you later." He paused in thought. "… _Are_ you free later?" She might have visitors—or plans of her own. He always had to remind himself that just because she constantly checks up on him didn't mean she didn't have a life separate from his.

Inko huffed exasperatedly. _"I'm a mother of a teenage boy, a housewife, and the owner of an online crafts shop. Yes, I'm free, Toshinori."_

"What? You know I don't wanna interrupt your work," he retorted back her own words, grinning.

 _"But unlike you, I can talk while I work."_

"That's true, I'll give you that," he amended, stifling another cough.

 _"Alright, don't forget your medicine. And base your shopping list on that new meal plan I sent you, okay?"_

Toshinori chuckled, the sound rumbling deep within his chest. "Yes, dear." _Always the worrier._

 _"And Honey?"_

"Hm?"

The line had remained silent for several seconds that Toshinori wondered if maybe the call had accidentally been disconnected. But then he heard a rush of air crackle through and…

 _"… Be careful, okay?"_

Toshinori pressed his lips together, memories of blood and pain and Inko's tears all blurred through from his mind's eye, and he took a deep breath before smiling earnestly. "I will. I love you."

 _"… I love you, too."_

When Inko ended the call, Toshinori released a heavy sigh he didn't realize he'd been holding. He had always been careful. Maybe a tad bit reckless, but there had been his family to come home to later and the world to save tomorrow for him to _always_ be careful.

But then one day, his anger got the best of him—and he ended up half-dead, his wife guilty, and his son forced to say goodbye to his father without knowing the truth.

Toshinori shook his head, securely pocketing his precious phone. The past was the past. No good was going to come out of him beating it senselessly—nor was time going to rewind for him to right his mistakes. Doing so would mean going back to the very start of this circumstance, and the world may hate him for it but he's never regretted that night with Inko. He would _never_ regret that.

After all, Izuku was the result.

The only thing he can do now was to keep moving forward, one step at a time. Inko had made him swear back at that hospital that he was going to last for as long as he can, if only for their son. The oath came with real threats from her, of chaining him to the bed if he so much as push his limits—to which Toshinori couldn't help quipping a sly flirt with, much to his wife's consternation—but he didn't need the threats for him to be motivated to stay alive. His own son was living a normal life—as normal as someone like him could be—and by god, Toshinori was going to make sure it stayed that way.

If he had to move back into this city full of precious and bittersweet memories to do that, then so be it. The opportunity to make sure Izuku's dangerous aspirations didn't kill him was somewhere out there, and if Toshinori could at least keep his son safe just a little bit longer, then he wouldn't mind his heart hurting.

* * *

Lunch take-out became dine-in for the first half and Toshinori's still amazed at how it happened.

After his phone call, he quickly arrived at the ramen shop he had been asking Inko about—really, he had already spotted it and was just teasing her—and he soon finds out that the owner was a very charming old man who likes connecting with his customers. He suddenly remembers Inko's happy account of their visit and the mention of a kind owner.

Since he was posing as a newcomer to the city, Ougi-san was doubly courteous and hospitable to him, carefully asking about what nutrients his obviously-sick body would need—Toshinori had a violent coughing fit when he was about to order and the old man had graciously attended to him, learning of his condition—while describing all the hotspots Toshinori should see and visit his first week here. Toshinori ended up eating at the counter while Ougi-san regaled hilarious and interesting tales about the community and his experiences with his restaurant. He even mentioned being an old friend to Sakaki-san, Toshinori's landlady.

He couldn't finish all of the meal, though, but the staff had been nice enough to wrap it up for him to take home. Ougi-san even gave him a recipe for a soothing soup and recommended some brands of tea for him. He left the ramen shop in higher spirits and miraculously, a sightseeing detour around the area only left him happier.

Now he was at a convenience store in a more urbanized part of the city, doing some grocery shopping. It was just supposed to be grocery shopping, but somehow Toshinori couldn't help but hum under his breath.

Rummaging through shelves of local snacks, the tall blond man cheerily fetched item after item on his list to be bought. It was strange, but now that he had talked with Inko and met kind people, things felt a whole lot better. Maybe not the best that it could be, but hope was already blossoming inside him. He didn't feel his daily frustration with his weakening power right now, and every familiar sight in town had only reminded him of nice memories. He would savor this moment of peace for all it was worth.

Other shoppers had given him a wide berth the moment he entered the little convenience store, but Toshinori hardly noticed. He was far too happy to take account of the usual odd stares directed at him. After all, he was finally going to be near his family again.

Toshinori paused, a pack of rice crackers on hand. His smile, soft and nostalgic, quickly turned rueful as he finally set the snack down on his basket with a dull crunch.

He couldn't come near them, exactly.

But that was fine. As long as he could see that they were okay, it was fine.

Toshinori tried to hold onto his cheer, going to the next aisle. A flash of yellow caught his eye.

 _"Dad! Dad! Star Crunch has… has… a little All Might action-figure!" said a bouncing and panting six-year-old Izuku, his hair fluffing up with him._

 _"Oh?" Toshinori took the offered cereal box, and peered at the toy attached to it. "Want to buy this, then?"_

 _Izuku suddenly looked shy. "U-Um, well, if it's okay…?"_

 _Toshinori laughed, ruffling his hair and putting the box alongside their other items on the cart. "Of course it is! Just don't tell your mother." The boy already had so many All Might toys and Inko would only scold them._

 _Izuku looked torn between looking scandalized and looking excited. "W-We're gonna lie to her?!"_

 _He had legitimate reasons to be worried. His mom could be pretty scary when she wanted to be. But Toshinori could only afford to be absent today, and so he was going to spoil his little boy no matter what—even if he incurs his wife's wrath. "Nope. We're just not gonna tell her."_

 _"But isn't—isn't that lying, Dad?" protested Izuku. "I don't wanna lie about All Might. He'd be dispo—dis… appointed in me."_

 _Toshinori warmly smiled. If only he knew. "You know what? You're right! All Might wouldn't like little boys like you lying, huh? So then that means you'll tell Mom about the toy?"_

 _Izuku gulped and nodded in determination. He really wanted it. "L-Leave it to me, Dad!"_

Toshinori smiled as he studied the box of cereal. It was the same brand he remembered, but they had a different hero toy this time. When they went home that day, Inko had only sighed and lightly reminded Izuku that he already had so many action figures. But Toshinori could easily see that she was proud that Izuku was being honest with her.

Though, he and Inko had expressed guilt about that when they had tea alone later that night. Their own son hadn't wanted to keep any secrets from them, but there they were, hiding the biggest secret of all from him.

Toshinori sighed, putting the box back into its place. There was nothing they could do about it. The best they could hope for was that once the time comes for them to tell the truth, Izuku would understand.

 _He's a smart kid. But that doesn't mean he doesn't get hurt._

Toshinori decided it was high time he went home—back to his little apartment with all those boxes. He still had much to do, and he planned to finish setting up before visiting U.A. tomorrow. Izuku would be home in a few hours, too, and he was itching to talk to him again. At least Toshinori had the excuse of needing a chat to "stay up."

After checking out at the counter with several ingredients plus a few snacks, Toshinori moved to step out of the store—when suddenly, a scream and a shout reached him outside. He coughed with a frown, and hurried towards the exit.

"—Normally, someone would come right away," he heard one of the young bystanders comment.

"This guy's taking advantage of the chaos from this morning," another said.

Was there another villain around? Toshinori looked to where they were all staring at, and sure enough, a hulking villain who looked like he was made out of green sludge was quickly running away with some money fluttering behind him.

Izuku had mentioned a villain apprehended this morning. Was that the chaos they were referring to? No hero was turning up at the moment, so perhaps they're dealing with another incident right now. Should he step in?

"There are tons of people around who don't know what to do with their Quirks," continued that bystander. Toshinori agreed as he looked around. There were several people on the street, but not one of them tried to run after the thief. They all seemed frozen in fear and confusion, despite the probability that half of them had Quirks that could stop the villain if they tried.

Toshinori clicked his tongue. Society has become spoiled and complacent with the existence of heroes. Rarely does anyone bother taking action anymore. But sometimes, it was for the best. There were situations wherein it was just too dangerous to dive into without the skills needed.

He reached for the power of One for All inside of him and let himself transform. Recovery Girl was most definitely going to chew him out for this, and so would Inko once she hears of the news, but he just couldn't stand by and watch. Regardless of the fact that there were other heroes who can take care of the situation, he was here _now_ —and who was he to call himself the Symbol of Peace if he was just going to wait for someone else to do _his_ job?

He chuckled to himself. _Geez, old boy, this is why you get in trouble with your wife._

One of the bystanders sighed. "There's no end to them."

"There _is_ an end."

The people who had been watching the thief get away, including the men who had been commenting before, now swivelled around and gaped at the towering form of All Might.

"Why?"

Toshinori slowly walked towards them, and in the distance, he pinned his gaze onto the escaping villain. It must've noticed him, because it suddenly jolted and ran faster. All Might grinned confidently.

"Because I am here."

* * *

What soon followed was probably the longest chase Toshinori has ever done in his entire career.

The moment he leaped into the air to go after the villain, it quickly scurried towards a nearby drainpipe and slipped in to escape. Toshinori had expected as much—people with liquid-form Quirks would always resort to fleeing to hard-to-reach places to deter their pursuers—and he understandably cursed in his head as he searched for a way to draw the thief out into the open. Fortunately enough, the villain had to abandon a body behind—did it have a possession Quirk?—before it could try to hide, and the time it lost gave All Might enough time to locate a manhole to fit through.

It was a really tight fit but luck was on Toshinori's side.

It was a strange chase, to be sure. The villain was quite slippery—no pun intended, really; he couldn't grab a hold of it—and numerous times had it tried to mislead All Might into the wrong pipe. He had to take and guess several paths that would at least give him a glimpse of the green sludge pouring out from the villain, and he couldn't really sprint throughout it all. At one point—when Toshinori noticed with alarm that he had already spent an hour looking for his prey—he just had to alert the authorities about the thief he was tracking down because chances are, he wasn't going to catch up to him with all of the different underground pathways that they could take. At least with him slowing down, the villain would catch his breath sometime soon, and his guard would let up—giving any hero the perfect opportunity to nab him.

It took a few more hours of Toshinori coming back up and asking pedestrians about the villain before he found a light trail of sticky money on the ground and renewed his chase with fervor. It was a miracle his groceries were still intact.

 _My time's almost up…_ But he pushed through, entering another manhole and shocking the villain into another run. It went ahead of him, making several turns, but the paper bills that had gotten stuck on it were now giving away its directions. Soon enough, another opening overhead told him of an ensuing struggle—he could hear slime and muffled screams echoing above—and All Might didn't hesitate to blast his way out of the manhole, hardly caring where the heavy cover landed.

When he saw the sludge villain wrapped around a violently-squirming hostage—a child, he realized with horror, as he noticed the familiar long-sleeved cuff of a _gakuran_ —it wasn't hard to reach for his righteous fury and bellow his famous words of hope.

"It's alright now, young man." All Might stood tall and proud, a hint of an enraged smirk on his lips if anyone who knew him looked closely enough. "I am here."

This slimy bastard had wasted three damn hours of his afternoon on his very first day, and had the gall to attack an innocent student. There was no way he was going easy on the thief now.

The villain was getting desperate. It quickly launched a sludge whip at him, but Toshinori foresaw it and ducked on time as it hit the wall of the bridge they were under. He lunged forward, ready to attack, and when the villain extended another whip at him, All Might extended a foot, suddenly putting a brake on his movement. Curling his fist, he used his remaining momentum, letting the air ripple around his arm.

The second whip was coming.

"Texas… SMASH!"

A destructive force of wind followed the path All Might's fist had cleaved straight through, and it ripped the oncoming sludge to little blobs before hitting the villain head-on. It tried to resist the force, but soon succumbed to the wind pressure with a scream, and its hostage was quickly freed from its deadly grasp.

Toshinori choked as his heart stuttered.

They were under a bridge and the bright light from the villain and the child's end was quite striking. So perhaps that was how Toshinori had clearly seen it.

The head full of messy green and black curls.

The cherubic face of freckled cheeks.

Slowly-opening dazed eyes.

He didn't need to look closer to know what color they were. After all, he got them from his mother.

* * *

 _Inko tearily looked up him with a smile, a small bundle cradled in her arms._

 _"Toshi… I'd like you to meet Izuku."_

* * *

 _"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"_

 _He saw his little son barreling dangerously down the stairs. Lunging forward, he quickly caught him on the last few steps before he could slip._

 _"You're home!" crowed Izuku happily._

 _He couldn't find it in his heart to admonish him._

* * *

 _"Yeah!"_

 _Triumphant music played on the news as a clip of his superhero alter-ego successfully apprehended another gang of criminals._

 _Izuku turned to him in excitement. "You know what, Dad? I'm gonna be just like him! He's so cool!"_

 _When Izuku turned back to the television, he slowly ruffled the boy's locks—wishing with all of his might that Izuku would change his mind someday._

* * *

 _"… Dad?"_

 _He could clearly hear the fear in Izuku's voice—but bless the boy, he was trying to keep it in._

 _For him._

 _"D-Don't worry, Dad! I-I'll be fine! I'll take care of Mom! Just…"_

 _The line went silent, and he had to smother a sob so his little boy wouldn't hear—wouldn't know how much he's_ really _hurting._

 _"J-Just please… please promise you'll keep calling? Please…?"_

 _He half-laughed, half-cried. "Of course… Izuku."_

* * *

It was as if time had slowed down.

The green-haired boy—a young man now, Toshinori weakly remembered—blearily stared at his direction in the distance. Toshinori gasped sharply as he noticed the ground. "IZUKU!"

Before he knew it, he was already on the other end of the tunnel, cradling the teenager in his arms. He was so big now.

"Izuku?! Izuku!"

The bag of groceries lay forgotten on the asphalt. He raised a meaty hand and checked for any injuries, before laying two fingers on the neck and looking for a pulse.

Toshinori practically deflated in relief as he realized that he was just knocked unconscious. But the surge of parental protective instinct was still crawling up his body like One for All did, and as All Might gazed down at the sleeping face by the crook of his elbow, he let his arms hug the boy just a little bit longer—a little bit tighter.

 _His_ boy.

 _His_ son.

Midoriya Izuku, his only child that the world wasn't supposed to know.

A near-death encounter with a nefarious villain wasn't what Toshinori had been hoping to be their first meeting after five years... but thank god he made it in time.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N:**

Once upon a time, one of Tumblr user athanatosora's Dad Might and Mini-Deku comics crossed my dash. Me, having never watched nor read BnHA yet, thought they were actually father and son.

They weren't, and I cried, but I quickly recovered.

But the idea of Toshinori keeping his hero identity from Izuku got stuck in my head, and things only intensified as I got sucked into the Dad Might fandom and the Toshinko fandom. I was planning on writing this months ago, but I reassured myself that someone's probably thought of this already. (Ahahaha, I was so wrong.)

Fast-forward to the middle of May, wherein I found a beautiful fanart of an AU where Toshinori, Inko, and Izuku are a real family. I screamed. This was it. Surely someone had written the fic idea I was thinking about and the people on the post might be able to tell me where I could read it, right? Surely someone had been inspired to translate the fanart into fanfic form, right? I posted my dilemma—and in doing so, posted my idea, as well.

I had actually dug my 50th grave. Tumblr user harunnn was so happy with my input and before I knew it, prolly half the Dad Might fandom cried over my idea. It was a mistake to open Tag Viewer. They were now looking for the fic, as well.

So I thought to myself as I gave in to my impulses and started writing the first part, "Either I let us all suffer waiting for someone to write it—or I suffer writing it myself and instead let them slowly suffer waiting for every chapter."

So one week later after that post exploded, here we are now. :D

Anyways, as I've said before, this pretty much follows the canon storyline—but now, Toshinori is pretending that he doesn't know Izuku and doesn't want to lift him up into his arms. Toshinori and Inko also pretend that they don't feel the urge to kiss. :D Can you now imagine the USJ Invasion Arc? The Sports Festival? _The Kamino Ward Incident?_ Whooo-boy, I'll surely have fun writing those.

Also, Izuku has several loving "extended family members" who occasionally visit him and his mom—and he doesn't realize they're all looking out for him while Toshi's not around. Two have already been revealed in that Tumblr post, while one is a prized secret of mine. (tho sharp readers will quickly realize their identity in a few more chapters)

The canon dialogue I'm using is lifted from Horriblesubs'... subs. The scanlated manga I've read doesn't show the honorifics, but I like showing the honorifics and so I'm relying on the anime. To fit the AU, I've added my own headcanons and some dialogue will change or be added in canon scenes. One example is everything about Inko's backstory ('cause young Toshinko is canon in this AU), and how Toshinori will handle the rooftop scene ('cause he loves Izuku too much and what do you mean he won't try to comfort the boy). Also... expect Izuku to be confused about things Toshinori's accidentally reminding him of. :D

 **To those who mentioned in the tags of that fanart post about thinking to try writing this AU:**

Actually, I don't mind if you try your hand at this. XD (like c'mon i've been waiting for someone else to do this) I haven't said every plan I have for this AU so we could diverge from several different plot points. In fact, I'm waiting for someone to do a Secret Child AU version where Inko actually kept Izuku's existence a secret from _Toshinori_. ;) [update: holy shit this fic has been posted on FFNet already kyaaaaaa] Go ahead if you guys have already started writing your versions of my fic.

Well, this got long. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this short introductory chapter. I'm trying a new update habit where I write short chapters to update frequently, but considering how slow I am... Whelp. Just sit tight. :D


	2. 2,629,440 minutes in-between

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

I know you guys are very excited to start reading, but before you go ahead to this chapter, I want y'all in FFNet to know that I have actually posted Chapter 2 to Archive of Our Own (AO3) since the eve of June 19th, just before Father's Day ended. So why are you only getting this update now? ** _Because FFNet is a fucking ass, that's why._**

I had a week of no internet connection, which helped my writing process. When the connection came back on, I hurried to update both AO3 and FFNet. Now, every time I update, FFNet will _always_ make things harder by failing my final edits and the server suddenly blanking on me. You guys just never notice this problem of mine because I always try to update the two sites at the same time—which means fucking waiting for FFNet to get its shit together so I can post on AO3, too. AO3 _never_ fails on me. As I was saying, I hurried to post Chapter 2 on both sides. And what do you know? FFNet keeps failing to post my document. I was in a limited window of time so when it took me _twenty fucking minutes_ of FFNet's server continuously failing, I just fucking had it. I decided to just go with AO3 for now.

I know that's, like, pretty unfair for you guys here at FFNet, but really, I've just had it with this damn site. The only reason I'm still posting here is to share my work and inform fans that better sites are out there.

And I'm really hoping something like this doesn't happen _again_. Weak internet connection had nothing to do with this, trust me.

 **TL;DR:** Switch to AO3 (I'll post a link there on my profile). Just fucking do it. Not only will you be better updated with the latest chapters, the story formatting is _w_ _aaaaay_ better than FFNet (I can fucking post links directly on the damn page, for one). AND I can reply easier to your reviews there than here. **_Fucking switch to AO3, my friends._**

(If you're wondering why my author notes after this sound happy, it's because I was still fucking happy as I typed them up. Thanks for ruining things, FFNet. Anyways, on with the story.)

* * *

So how are y'all doing on this fine and lovely day? ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

 **Important Stuff to Note:**

1) Just after I posted Chapter 1, Tumblr user harunnn (who I am now christening as First Enabler™ because you know what you did) made fANART FOR THIS FIC LIKE HOLY SHIT LOOK AT THAT COVER IMAGE OF THIS FIC IT'S CANON NOW GRAN TORINO PROBABLY FUCKING TOOK A CANDID PIC OF THEM WHEN THEY VISITED THEIR APARTMENT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THAT PICTURE IS JUST BIDDING ITS TIME WAITING FOR IZUKU'S EYES. (I got too happy with the fanart that I immediately used the Toshinko pic as the cover image for this fic, as you can see there in the upper-left. OTL)

2) lmao why do a lot of you guys think Toshinori used a wig? There's an easier, more comfortable, and more believable method of disguise available. XD

3) After the first chapter, I noticed a sudden influx of likes on my Tumblr story post about mistaking Toshi and Izuku as biologically-related, and while I'm glad you're all amused at how I got sucked into Dad Might, I hope y'all haven't forgotten that I'm going to make you cry with this fic. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

4) When I wrote Chapter 1, I had stopped reading at the manga's Ch. 128. After posting Chapter 1, I finally continued the manga and hOLY SHIT GUYS CH. 130. MY HEART IS BREAKING AT THAT HOSPITAL SCENE AND FUCK I'M GONNA HAVE TO ADD THAT _ONE_ CHARACTER IN THERE AND IT'S GONNA BE EVEN _MORE_ HEARTBREAKING. OTL

5) Speaking of reading the latest manga chapters, I made a small edit on the last chapter concerning that. It was just a small detail about Nedzu's offer on U.A.

6) **I dedicate this chapter to my sweet corn muffin. I didn't have a gift for you on the 16th so… HERE YOU GO**

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **jilnachtaugen:** Thanks for the support! There'll be more sweet and sad moments to come!

 **DragonBox94:** Awwwwww yeah. I think so, too.

 **Qixity:** Glad you agree that this is a great idea. :D

 **Fujoshi desu xD:** You're in luck! Here's Chapter 2!

 **Drakolf:** Glad I've catered to someone's exact wants! ;D

 **Johnny Spectre:** DAD MIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT

 **knobrien21:** Here ya go!

 **BlackBloodyHeart:** If FFNet hadn't fucked up, you would've managed to read Ch. 2 in one sitting, as well, but anyways, enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own Izuku's Hero Academia, but ya know, I do own this AU so uh, welcome to hell, I guess? ಠˬ ಠ

In honor of Father's Day (the day I first posted Ch. 2 on AO3 but FFNet had been a bitch so this update was so fucking late here seriously just switch to AO3 guys), here's some more Dad Might. :D

* * *

 **Your True Name Is**

Chapter 2: 2,629,440 minutes in-between

* * *

It was nearly four in the afternoon and the sun was still shining brightly. The peaceful silence of the neighborhood was reminiscent of school days long gone, the nostalgia clinging sweetly in the atmosphere. Spring was literally in the air—the cherry blossoms were in full bloom and slowly falling to the sun-warmed pavement.

But kneeling on the ground, Toshinori hardly cared about all of that. His attention was completely ensnared.

After all, his only precious son was in his arms now—after five long _years_ —and he was safe.

He was _safe_.

All Might made it in time—and managed to save him.

A fleeting memory of park bullies, an aggressive dog, and a shaking Izuku flashed before him and Toshinori tightened his arms around the boy all the more. He's okay. He's fine. There's nothing to be worried about. Inko won't have to kill him. But Toshinori couldn't help carefully carding Izuku's wild locks for any swelling bump, desperately trying to convince himself that his son was really out of danger and was going to be _okay_.

For a moment back there, he had been afraid that he had mistaken someone else out of longing, but no. It really was his little boy, all grown up and safe—safe and sound, right here in his arms.

Out of nowhere, another memory flitted past his mind's eye—one far more bitter and heartrending and had long since reminded the hero that despite his overwhelming power, he still couldn't always save everyone—and Toshinori had to swallow back the lump that quickly formed in his throat. His carding fingers slowly cupped the side of the sleeping teen's face, and his thumb absentmindedly rubbed Izuku's temple. Five years have passed and yet all they ever did to his son's appearance was adjust it to correct proportions. Under the contrast of the dimness and brightness of the bridge's underpass, Izuku still had his baby face of chubby cheeks, adorable freckles, and a heart-shaped jawline.

And yet, the nine-year-old boy he left behind was a boy no more. Beneath Toshinori's powered-up arms, he weighed heavier now, had bulked up some lean muscle, and was most definitely taller than the last time he saw him. He must be as tall as his mother now, maybe even more. Watching Izuku's peacefully-sleeping expression, the bitter memory came back unbidden and a flash of a young man's bloodied and tear-stained face replaced Izuku's for a sudden moment that Toshinori jolted in fear, tightening his fingers all the more.

He had to blink back tears as he gritted his teeth.

Izuku is fine.

He's fine, _goddammit_.

* * *

" _Hang in there, young man! It's going to be alright… because I am here! Just… Just stay awake for me, okay? We're almost there!"_

" _A-All… ngh… Might…"_

" _Hang on! I NEED PARAMEDICS HERE!"_

" _A-A—M-Migh… t-thank…"_

" _DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES! STAY STRONG!"_

"… _y-you…"_

* * *

Toshinori sucked in a gasp.

 _Breathe, you fool. Breathe!_

Lowering his head and clutching his son closer to his chest, Toshinori went through the calming motions of inhaling and exhaling as he willed his heart to stop panicking and his body to stop shaking. This wasn't the same as _that_ time. He had already checked for any injuries. He had reached him in time. He was going to be fine.

He made it in time.

As he inhaled and exhaled, he couldn't help catching a whiff of Izuku's scent. There was that watermelon-scented shampoo that Inko keeps buying for Izuku because he's always liked it—and smelling it again calmed the hero so much that he silently thanked his wife and her consistency. Toshinori almost teared up from the happiness and the relief; Izuku is here and alive and in his arms after so _long_.

There was also a hint of smoke on the boy—and Toshinori suddenly remembered catching it on him several times before, too.

… Did that Bakugou boy hurt him again? Toshinori grimaced. He knew the other still pushed Izuku around, despite his son having long stopped following him as a friend. Inko would constantly share her worries and fears about the two back when Izuku was in kindergarten, and he had to talk to the boy's parents once to address the issue. But before Toshinori could fully rage on the revelation, another strange scent wafted across his nose and made him frown in confusion. It smelled like… like sewa—

All Might stilled—and slowly turned to the scattered blobs of the sludge villain behind him with a thunderous expression.

… _You hurt my little boy._

Without a word, he gently set Izuku's body down on the ground and smoothed back the teenager's hair from his forehead. Then, as majestically calm as a king preparing for war, All Might languidly stood up and turned to walk towards the defeated criminal. He must've been kneeling with Izuku for several minutes, because now the villain was showing signs of consciousness as its amorphous body started shifting and squirming.

One of the sludge's yellow eyes slowly blinked, trying to regain its bearings. _W-Where…?_

It suddenly felt something heavy pressing it down to the ground, effectively waking it up and making it yelp, and the eye quickly relocated to the top of its small body to investigate. Recognizing the object to be a large shoe, the eye looked up to glare. "Oi!" shouted its mouth a meter away on another blob. "What's the big—"

The frightening image of the number one hero's popular face in the darkness—grin twisted into a snarl and eerie blue lights in his shadowed eyes—greeted the blob.

" _ **You've got some nerve, villain.**_ "

The sludge thief shrieked.

There was definitely a rule in heroics about torturing unconscious criminals, but at the moment, Toshinori hardly cared about morals. A strong haze of wrath and raging paternal instincts were currently clouding his judgment, and as All Might glared daggers at the offending villain underneath his sole, he felt a deep satisfaction in making the bastard faint only through sheer willpower.

And perhaps with a smidgen of fright, as well. Lord knows his hero persona's face was intimidating enough with the right lighting. What more if he purposefully looked the part himself?

Toshinori huffed in indignation, placing both hands on his hips and trying to relax his fists as he retracted his foot from the sludge and shook off remaining sticky goo. It was enough that the villain was subdued. There was no need for further threats.

He looked back at the sleeping teenager on the ground and felt his shoulders deflate.

It was enough.

He whipped his gaze back to the blobs of green sludge. Though a little _chat_ in the police station later wouldn't hurt—for him, at least. Surely Tsukauchi-kun wouldn't mind?

" _All M—… Midoriya-san, you know I can't keep lying to your wife about your visits here, right? And please put the poor man down."_

" _He was loitering suspiciously near the playground!"_

" _Honestly, I wish Izuku-kun knew how much he's got you wrapped around his little finger."_

Yes, he surely won't mind. Toshinori frowned, looking around for anything that could trap the villain. _God, if something like this is enough to make me want to kill someone, what more if I keep seeing Izuku in danger?_

But no, he won't always be in danger. He and Inko made sure their son knew how to protect himself.

 _So what was this, then? Bad luck? An accident?_

It… It happens sometimes. This was normal. He was sure Izuku would've managed to stay safe, or another hero would've managed to save him. But as the image of when All Might first emerged from that manhole replayed in his mind—that image of a body almost engulfed by the villain's amorphous form—his hands couldn't help shaking.

He curled them into fists and vigorously shook his head.

It was over. No use worrying over what didn't happen. What matters now is that Izuku's safe and the villain is apprehended. What matters now is that when Izuku wakes up—

Tensing, Toshinori looked back at his son again—and he suddenly realized with growing dread what a dangerous situation he was _actually_ in right now.

Izuku was probably All Might's biggest fanboy.

Toshinori was All Might.

Toshinori was All Might right _now_.

"Shit!"

The hero clapped a hand over his mouth in surprise, hoping no one heard. They were lucky enough that no one's come by yet. But the alarm bells in his mind were ringing so loudly, and he couldn't help turning left and right by the tunnel's entrance, peeking if anyone was going their way.

 _Crap, what do I do?!_ He couldn't just leave Izuku sleeping like this. He _could_ leave him somewhere safe, but that wasn't how All Might operates with the people he rescues—even if he has the excuse of delivering a criminal to the police. Toshinori winced as his left side hurt, and he realized with another bout of panic that he was already pushing his time limit. He had been too shocked with his unwitting rescue of his son that he had forgotten about his weakened power.

But still, he can't let Izuku see him! If he did, then he'll know that—

All Might paused and blinked, suddenly frowning at the thought. He'll know that… what? The hero looked down at himself… and ran a hand over his face.

 _He doesn't_ know _you're All Might, you fool! Get a grip!_

That last thought sounded vaguely like Gran Torino, to which Toshinori briefly frowned at. He took a deep, bracing breath and steeled himself. Izuku doesn't know. He _won't_ know. If Toshinori hurried, all the boy will see is his greatest idol in front of him—and not the father he hasn't seen in five years.

 _And besides, even if he did see you, it's not like he'll recognize you._

All Might turned away from both the entrance and the thought, adamantly focused on apprehending the villain he caught.

Fortunately, he had bought two large bottles of soda back at the convenience store and the discarded plastic bag still had them intact and undamaged—save for the carton of eggs he was planning for breakfast tomorrow and some of the other ingredients. The extreme wind pressure must've have ruined them despite his tight hold on the bag. His ramen take-out had a spill, too, but the solid food was mostly fine. It seems the bottles will have to do for now. He can buy soda again for Tsukauchi-kun's visit in a few days, anyway.

As Toshinori emptied them of their contents at a nearby drain pipe, he kept checking on both Izuku and the villain, body tense and ready for any sign of the thief waking up and attacking the boy once again. He was _not_ risking it.

Toshinori really felt like that one Texas Smash wasn't enough.

Imprisoning the sludge villain into the bottles proved to be a disgusting and irksome affair, though. He had managed to separate its body into several small blobs, and it took him almost five minutes in painstakingly cleaning up the whole mess. But finally, the unconscious villain was tightly contained into the two bottles and ready to be handed over to the authorities.

Toshinori looked around and checked the area once more, before spotting the open notebook on the ground. He had been ignoring it for a while as he worked, but now that he thought about it, it must be Izuku's. Before he even picked it up, he could already see what its purpose is, and he felt a small smile form easily on his lips.

It was one of Izuku's "Hero Analysis for the Future" notebooks.

" _T-Toshi… Izuku… he's… h-he's…"_

Toshinori gently lifted the notebook from the pavement, his hand practically dwarfing the thing in size. Strangely, the pages had faint scorch marks here and there and the whole notebook felt damp.

"… _Q-Quirk… less…"_

His thumb lightly rubbed one of the neatly-written notes on the drawing on the open page. He didn't recognize the hero Izuku had sketched.

" _You know what, Dad? I'm gonna be just like him! He's so cool!"_

There was a note that said "Cool like All Might" and studying the drawing closer, Toshinori could see that the design had a few similarities to his hero appearance that were just too obvious once noticed. He chuckled quietly to himself, imagining Izuku's eager yet determined face as he constructed the design on paper. No doubt about it—this was an idea for _his_ hero costume.

" _Izuku?"_

 _Already seven years old, his son quizzically turned his head to his bedroom's doorway, where Toshinori was standing. Toshinori held up a notebook with the number 5 on it. Izuku jolted in surprise and strangely paled at the sight._

" _You, uh, forgot this in the living room…"_

" _S-Sorry, Dad!"_

 _Izuku hurried to get the notebook off his hands, but Toshinori gently clapped a hand on the boy's shoulder before he could get away. Izuku stilled and Toshinori dropped to one knee as he looked back between Izuku's darting, guilty gaze and the notebook filled with hero sketches._

" _Son…"_

 _He felt the boy tense._

"… _Are you sure about this?"_

 _He hadn't been there when the news of Izuku's condition was delivered._

 _He hadn't been there when Inko told him she was sorry._

 _He hadn't been there when she found him sobbing quietly in the playground after class the very next day the news broke out to Izuku's school._

 _When he came back home, Izuku had cried to him but he never brought up the subject between them—and neither did Toshinori, because he really didn't know what to say that wouldn't make him sound pretentious._

 _But they can't continue on like this._

 _Which is why Toshinori now poured every bit of concern, love, and acceptance that he could muster into his softly-spoken words. He's already deprived Izuku of so much just to protect him—if he still tried to take_ this _away when he's already made his decision, he might not be able to handle his son's hurting heart._

 _Izuku gulped, mouth opening and closing wordlessly and fingers curling and uncurling uncertainly. Toshinori expected him to make up excuses or try to defend his notebook—his choice—just like how he did when Inko first discovered the notes._

 _But instead…_

" _I…"_

 _He should've known Izuku would inherit his infamous stubbornness._

 _Izuku looked straight at him—wetness starting to pool in his eyes, but his wide-eyed gaze steady and steely. "I won't know unless I try. A-And I want to try, Dad! I wanna be a hero!"_

 _When Toshinori heard the last words cracking into a sob, he couldn't help sighing quietly. He was a fool to think his own son would give up that easily._

 _He returned Izuku's gaze, starting to mirror the wetness, as well, as he took the boy in his arms and held him tight._

" _Okay," he said softly, caressing Izuku's hair as he started to cry in earnest. "Okay." He looked at the notebook in his hand, entitled "Hero Analysis for the Future." Something moved in the corner of his eye, and he found Inko hovering by the end of the hallway. She flashed him a tremulous smile._

 _He flashed her a resigned and grim one._

" _I understand."_

Toshinori stared into the page, gazing past the pencil marks and eraser-rubbed smudges, before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A quiet exhale soon followed and the hero opened his eyes to the drawing of Izuku's future costume. Despite the dread and sorrow he was starting to feel, he couldn't help but wonder how his son would look wearing it.

He walked towards Izuku's sleeping form as he flipped the previous pages of the notebook. A sketch of someone named Mt. Lady—most likely the same Mt. Lady Izuku had been gushing about this morning—was on the page before the hero costume. True to the teen's fanboy tendencies, there was already a lot of analysis on her. On the page before Mt. Lady's was Kamui Woods, whom Toshinori remembers as an up-and-coming hero in this city who Izuku had been excited about. He, too, had a lot of notes on him.

Toshinori squatted next to his unconscious son, chuckling as he shook his head. How many of these notebooks had he already filled? He could remember gifting him around ten of the same brand years ago, just after his sixth volume was complete. Flipping to the cover, he saw that it _was_ the brand he had given him, and that the notebook was labelled as the thirteenth volume.

"You're really something else, my boy," he murmured with a smile as he once more shook his head in disbelief. He had already used up seven of the notebooks. He might have to gift him with another set soon. Toshinori felt touched that Izuku would still use his gifts despite their separation. He had to admit to himself that there had always been that lingering fear of his son secretly resenting him for leaving him and his mom behind. He would always sound so happy talking to Toshinori on the phone, but Toshinori was always afraid that Izuku was trying too hard to be okay with their situation—and that over the years, those feelings had coalesced into hatred for _him_.

But now, there was proof that despite everything, Izuku still truly cared. Toshinori was enormously glad.

The smile faded, though, as he finally realized why the notebook had looked so worn. The cover was dappled with strong burn marks—not from a steady wave of fire that would have consumed the papers, but scattered heat like…

Explosions.

 _Young Bakugou._

Instantly, Toshinori was rechecking Izuku for any burns he might've somehow overlooked. But the search once again yielded nothing and he breathed a sigh of relief. If Izuku had gotten hurt by Young Bakugou again, there would be hell to pay—first and foremost from Izuku's mother. After that particular scuffle in the playground involving Izuku trying to save another child, Inko had made it abundantly clear years ago that she wouldn't be tolerating any bullying from the cocky little boy—flashy quirk or no flashy quirk.

But they both knew that despite the lack of physical injuries, Izuku was most definitely getting psychological and emotional ones—and they weren't just from Young Bakugou. That was the problem with being Quirkless.

It didn't help that Izuku had never let go of his impossible dream.

They keep trying to shield him from the pain, but there was only so much they could do once he goes out on his own.

Toshinori dusted the notebook's cover with care as he frowned. The burn marks look quite fresh. He was glad it didn't fully destroy the precious notebook, otherwise Izuku would have another wound to his already-fractured heart. But truthfully, Toshinori was more relieved that _Izuku_ wasn't the one burned. No amount of hero notebooks—or _anything_ in this world—would ever replace his only son.

… It was probably time to wake Izuku up, much as he'd like to let the teen rest a little bit longer. Toshinori sighed, and could feel his side's sharp pain again.

 _I'd best discuss this with Inko,_ he told himself as he eyed the scorched notebook and put it aside. He couldn't just withhold something important like this from her, and so he tried not to think of how he was going to tell her that he accidentally met Izuku after saving him from a villain. But before he could fully lay the notebook down, an idea popped into his head that made him smile again. He eyed Izuku's bag and grinned.

Carefully turning the teenager to his side, Toshinori cautiously opened the yellow backpack and rummaged inside. A sleepy groan came from Izuku that made Toshinori freeze, but after a beat of silence and unmoving limbs, he continued. He looked at the intersection of roads leading out of the bridge's underpass tunnel, checking for any passers-by, and looked back at the two bottles holding the sludge thief, checking if it was still knocked out.

Finally, he found what he was searching for. He didn't usually bring any writing instrument with him when going out, whether for hero work or not. It would be too bold and presumptuous of him despite his popularity. So pulling out one of Izuku's black markers, he flipped the notebook to the blank two-page spread just after the hero costume sketch.

Izuku already has an autograph from All Might—something Toshinori had to struggle to hand over to the five-year-old boy then as a large crowd had suddenly enveloped him and made a longer conversation with him and his mother impossible. He really shouldn't have just appeared in the city like that all of a sudden. At least Izuku had been over the moon for a year just for the brief contact, and the autograph was reverently framed and hung above his desk.

But he was sure Izuku wouldn't mind another signature from him. After all, true fans of All Might wouldn't limit themselves to just one. Plus, he was sure Izuku would appreciate him signing it on his hero notebook, the very thing that keeps his dream shining.

And Toshinori was sure the burn marks on the cover would be wholly overlooked if his autograph was inside.

Nodding his head in certainty, he uncapped the marker and confidently wrote his hero signature, with the customary All Might doodle. _This is for all the years I never got to give you another one after that first time._

Satisfied with his work, he closed the notebook and laid it aside, and recapped the marker and returned it to the bag, turning Izuku to lie on his back again. Toshinori gently brushed back the boy's messy fringe and took a deep breath.

He can do this. He's addressed adoring fans for years now. This was going to be no different. All he has to do is plaster a big smile on his face and laugh his famous laugh. Reassure himself that the kid's okay, say his goodbyes, thank him for his support, and quickly leave.

Easy-peasy.

Though as he retrieved the soda bottles and tied his grocery bag of take-out, broken eggs, and wet snacks into a secure and tighter pouch, he tried not to think of how much his stomach was turning at the seemingly-easy looming prospect.

 _It's going to be fine._ _It's going to be fine. It's going to be fine._

Toshinori squatted next to Izuku again and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Izu—ah… Young man," he called out, shaking the shoulder a little. Toshinori cleared his throat, opting for a louder voice and shaking it a little bit harder. "Hey."

 _Calm down, old boy. Just smile. Just smile!_

All Might shook his head as if to rouse himself, and decided to just sound nonchalant and casual. This gentle nature may be a part of him, but it wasn't his main style. Izuku was supposed to be a stranger to him. Besides, he might just waste more time trying to wake the boy up this way.

His hand moved to Izuku's cheek and started patting it repeatedly— _not too much, not too much_ —

"Hey! Hey! He—"

The hero felt himself stand up a bit, too focused on the sudden change happening. The teen's face started scrunching up, and once again, Toshinori got to see those familiar green-black eyes. So if All Might's "Oh, thank goodness!" sounded a little bit too happy and on the verge of tears, then… Hopefully, his son will be too out of it to notice.

Izuku wasn't, exactly—but fortunately, he was too flabbergasted to take note of anything else but the face that greeted him.

Fully standing up, Toshinori watched as Izuku, finally awake, screamed and backed away from him on the ground as if he had seen a ghost. Maybe he was just standing too close to him when he woke him up and inadvertently spooked him? His face _can_ be scary at times. Though five years may have passed, but Toshinori's subconscious still never forgot how much he used to hover by his son's space for hugs and hair-ruffling. If he can't control this now, it might be the death of him.

 _He's a stranger! Act natural! Be All Might, dammit! It's All Might he's looking at right now!_

"I'm glad you're okay, Izu—a-ahem!" he said in his loud voice, forcedly smiling at the unsuspecting teen. _Goddammit, you're not supposed to know who he is!_ He needed to wrap this up quickly. As much as he would like to linger just a little bit longer near Izuku, he had no legitimate reason to do so—and he had decided years ago that being near him as All Might was only going to endanger him more. Plus, he might slip up about him knowing the boy's name. Other than that one time when his son was five, he's never had to feign knowledge while he's All Might in front of Izuku before.

So despite this being probably the only time he might see and talk to the boy this year, he still has to go.

He ramped up the act and continued on, raising an apologetic hand. "Sorry 'bout getting you caught up in my villain fighting." He could feel the façade start to take over as his hands started getting expressive. "I don't usually make mistakes like this—"

 _At least, not until that fight years ago, and the rehab period months afterwards..._

"—but I was in high spirits on my day off in a new place!" And here, he let loose his signature guffaw as he dramatically posed for his one-man audience—praying fiercely that he doesn't start coughing up blood. The words weren't wholly untrue, anyway; he _had_ been in high spirits this morning, after talking to Inko and eating delicious ramen.

But for some reason, he could feel his fingers shaking again, and he had to grip his hair just a bit tighter to rein them in.

 _He's not going to notice. He's not going to notice._

And Izuku didn't. He was too busy gaping at All Might with a silly, almost crazed smile as he giggled hysterically and tried to process the fact that the _number one hero_ was _right in front of him_.

"But! You were a big help! Thanks!" Toshinori tried not to think of how Izuku played a part in all of this—only that he was safe now and will no longer be bothered by the heinous villain who tried to attack him. At the thought, he proudly brandished the two soda bottles containing said criminal. "I captured him safely!"

Toshinori really, _really_ felt like that one Texas Smash wasn't enough. Too bad additional attacks on subdued villains were frowned upon. And he had an image to maintain as the Symbol of Peace, to boot.

But to his relief, Izuku was still too dazed by everything, and hadn't reacted negatively to the villain. That was a good thing, at least. If he ever starts showing any sign of trauma, Inko will be sure to address it properly. All Toshinori has to do is warn her.

… He really wasn't looking forward to that conversation later.

As he started securing the bottles inside his cargo pants' large pockets, he couldn't help but be amazed at his progress. Maybe it was because Izuku wasn't his usual self right now that was helping him act the part of a famous hero, but the nerves were starting to go away and he could feel himself steering ahead with a purpose instead of trying to bluff that everything's going according to plan. He still couldn't meet Izuku's eyes, though, and for good reason: they remind him too much of his mother, and Toshinori never could resist those eyes when directed at him.

Finally, Izuku snapped out of his stupor and frantically looked around—and as expected, mumbled fiercely about an autograph. All Might's grin grew wider as the boy spotted his errant notebook on the ground and opened it to a supposedly-blank page.

"HE ALREADY DID!"

Toshinori had to bite back a snort of laughter as Izuku proceeded to shriek and bow profusely and earnestly in gratitude to him, declaring the signed notebook as an heirloom and prized treasure for his future family. The hero really had to look away, though, as he started shaking in laughter at the similar memory of when Izuku first got his framed autograph years ago.

The boy had comically fainted upon meeting him—which had ruined Toshinori's plans because he had been hoping to impress his son up close—and he hadn't been able to thank him in person or personally receive the piece of paper with the precious autograph, but as soon as Izuku woke up and found it, he screamed in utter joy and disbelief, declaring the signature as something he'll pass down to his future child.

Toshinori, having come home that day after escaping his fans, teased his son on whether or not he'd rather keep it to himself as a replacement for his hugging pillow. With flushed cheeks, Izuku refuted the claim—but he did proceed to pray at the framed paper every day as a sort of holy altar for several months, much to Toshinori and Inko's amusement. The boy's grandfather and uncle soon joined in on the teasing after hearing about the story, and Izuku's prized autograph had become a family inside joke over the years.

Toshinori shook his head, forcing himself to sober up. He thought seeing Izuku awake would be awkward for him, but as usual, things are never dull with the boy around. It was good to see him in both great health and great spirits.

 _I really did manage to save him, didn't I?_

With his perpetual smile—but a real one this time—All Might gave the teen an "okay!" and a thumbs-up. "Well, I need to take this guy to the police," he stated. As much as he'd like to stay and maybe comment on Izuku's hero notes… he can't. He turned away from him, ready to leave. "See you again on the other side of the screen!"

The words sounded stupid and didn't really make sense, but they held some truth to Toshinori. Whenever he appeared on talk shows, he always imagines Inko and Izuku curled up on the couch as they watch him. Half of the reason All Might does the interviews is for them.

That, and when he comes home after so long, Izuku excitedly regales him what he watched about All Might while he was gone, and Toshinori feels like everything he did in his life had been worth it.

At least with this encounter, Toshinori now knew how tall his son had grown and will be able to clearly picture him watching another one of those talk shows—something that mere photos wouldn't have been able to convey to him.

All Might started prepping his legs for the super jump he's about to make.

But apparently, the Izuku now—already a young man and trying to forge his dreams—isn't finding his latest autograph and perpetual smile enough of a chance meeting between the two of them either. "Wait… already?" he said in disbelief. Toshinori could tell he had more to say to his idol—more that probably contained that one question Toshinori's always afraid of being asked to him.

Large hands gripped his cargo pants and Toshinori had to grit his teeth to remain calm. This was bad. Little Izuku had avoided that one subject with his father out of fear of rejection, so Toshinori had the relief of not having to think about what was the better option between Izuku's happiness and Izuku's safety. It was a selfish thing, but he just couldn't handle it. But now that Izuku's older and is face-to-face with his idol—his _hero_ —there's nothing stopping him from wanting to get an answer that will determine his path ahead.

 _You're overreacting. He probably just wants to befriend you, like some fans. It's not every day people meet the Symbol of Peace._

But no, Toshinori could feel it in his non-existent gut. His son _would_ take this perfect opportunity to ask that one question.

Izuku may be shy, but he's also stubborn and determined.

And while Toshinori only wishes the best for his brave little boy, he's not ready to break his heart just yet.

" _You can't keep this from him forever, Toshinori. He'll have to know. He'll_ need _to know."_

"Pros are constantly fighting enemies and time," answered All Might as neutrally as he could, continuing on with his leg stretches. _More so for me_ , he thought bitterly as the pain at his side spiked up again. There wasn't much time left for him today, much to his chagrin. He would gladly fight villains constantly, but he can no longer afford to do so.

He internally sighed, gripping his grocery bag tighter. Well, he's stalled for as long as he can. Time to go. At least, it was nice hearing Izuku for real for once and not from a phone call. Maybe they'll bump into each other again—and hopefully not because of a villain.

"Well then…"

A deafening sound of a sonic boom clapped from the ground and the cherry blossoms swayed from the sudden fierce whip of the wind.

"I'm counting on your continued support!"

But it only took a moment for All Might—a single moment of confusion and alarm—to realize that while he was already done with the teenager, the teenager wasn't done with him _yet_.

"H-HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!"

Toshinori stared in horror and panic at the image of Izuku clinging to his legs— _while he was in mid-air_. He knew the boy had his reckless moments despite displaying a calculating aptitude, but he didn't think he would go _this_ far just for more conversation!

He only belatedly realized in his shock that he had accidentally let go of his groceries.

Toshinori tried to pry the boy off him with shaking hands. Izuku _can't_ stay with him! "Let go of me, Izu—ah! Y-Your fanaticism is too much!"

He had had his fair share of rabid fans in the old days—once, just a few years after his debut, an elderly woman managed to hide inside his dressing room at an interview and tried to follow him home. Fortunately, Inko had visited him at the venue and spotted her, preventing his true form from being discovered. That had been a close call.

Another time, someone tried to snatch his underwear. And up to this day, he's still trying to forget that ever happened.

But this? This was on a whole new level. Someone did try catching a ride with All Might as he made his jump before, but no one ever successfully got to him and only made him realize about it until _later_. Now, he started fearing Izuku more because of it.

Unfortunately, for all his pushing, the boy still wouldn't budge and only tightened his hold onto his pants. _Shit! Shit! You can't be here, Izuku! Let go, please! We can't be together! I have a villain with me! You'll be in more danger! And I don't want to hear the words! I'm sorry but I just ca—_

"I-IF I—LET G-GO NOW—I-I'LL—I'LL D-D-DIEEEEEE…!" screamed the teen, with his lips flapping against the strong wind.

For a split-second, Toshinori stilled—and then he saw Inko smiling _that_ smile.

A chill ran down his spine, practically freezing him in mid-air.

"Th… That's true," squeaked All Might uncharacteristically, but Izuku was too busy to notice.

"I-I-I—H-HAVE—A L-L-LOT OF THINGS—"

 _oh my god oh my god I'd almost gotten our son killed again oh shit oh shIT HER BABY ALMOST DIED OH G O D—_

"—I W-W-WANT TO ASK YOUUUU DIRECTLYYYYY!"

"O-O-Okay, okay, I get it, so close your eyes and mouth!" instructed Toshinori agitatedly—and to his immense relief, the teenager immediately obeyed, clinging to him in fear. Toshinori gripped the back of Izuku's collar securely—almost desperately—and all of a sudden, he felt nauseous and unnerved as he looked for an isolated place to land on. _He's okay, he's fine, there's nothing to be worried about, Inko won't have to kill you…_

But he almost ruined that.

Because he was trying to get away from Izuku—trying to get away from what he might say.

He gulped—and abruptly coughed against his fist, the air reverberating against his ribcage. When he tasted iron and felt it fill his mouth, he grimaced in disappointment. He had managed to keep the blood down all morning and now all it had taken to come back was…

… _Shit._

They landed on a nearby rooftop. All Might gently deposited the teen on the floor, where he quickly sank to his feet and shivered. "Th-That was scary…" rasped Izuku, looking half-dead. But Toshinori didn't have time to worry about him— _He's okay, he's fine, there's nothing to be worried about_ —

But no. He _was_ worried and he ought to check on him again— _I should've been more attentive. I should've been careful. Why did I let that villain get away for so long? Five years pass and I can't even protect my own son anymore?! Why can't I—_

No. He can't—He has to—He—

 _I have to go._

 _I need to_ leave _._

All Might turned away and put his hands on his hips. "Good grief," he huffed indignantly. "If you talk to the people downstairs, I'm sure they'll let you down." He started walking away. "I seriously am out of time so I really must go."

The pain spiked up again and he felt something tickling at his throat, but he forced himself to keep walking.

Izuku will be fine. He can manage on his own. He's done so ever since he could leave the house. Toshinori was a stranger and so was All Might, so as far as the two were concerned, Midoriya Izuku was just another fanboy. He has more important things— _dire_ things—to worry about than some fanboy.

" _He's your son, All Might. To others, he's just another child. But to you, he will always be your son. He will always be yours."_

Toshinori felt himself jolt and he had to grit his teeth from the memory.

"… _That's no excuse for me to play favorites, though. I can't be unfair to the world."_

" _Perhaps not. But at the end of the day, he's the one you hold closest to your heart. You yourself decided to let him in, when you could've walked away. So now, he is your Sword of Damocles."_

He continued walking.

"Wait!" yelled Izuku. "Um…!"

He could feel his nails digging into his palm. His patience was running thin, so it wasn't hard to sound genuinely annoyed. It's been so long since he last scolded Izuku.

"No! I will not wait!"

"But—!"

He _couldn't_ wait. _I have to go. I can't stay anymore._

He had never actually walked out of his family's life that day five years ago. But was this what it was like… if he did? Actually leaving someone behind… because he had no choice?

 _It was your fault it happened, anyway. This punishment is only fair._

But Toshinori still felt horrible about the distance he was creating—he had always been torn about it.

 _No. Right now, you're All Might. And right now, you need to leave._

"… _I know you see him as a liability to me, Ni—"_

" _We are_ all _liabilities to you, All Might. But your son… his power over you is far stronger than any of us combined."_

" _So he's my greatest weakness. I get it. I know. I took the risk and I'm trying to live with it."_

He sucked in a breath.

" _All Might, I told you. He's your Sword."_

" _I_ know _—"_

" _He is your greatest_ weapon _."_

He shut his eyes.

"… _What? Why would he be—"_

" _Because you risked the_ world _for him."_

As he neared the railing, he felt himself slow down. The silence behind him spoke volumes.

He couldn't bear it. He wanted to look back. But he might not be able to bear it. He knew what Izuku was thinking, was trying to say.

 _Get a grip! Right now, All Might has no attachments to him, so there's no reason to look back. Just go, before he sees…!_

" _You knew it wasn't going to be easy, and yet you chose to have him. You held him close even though you knew that someday, everything you had built might collapse because of him. He is your greatest weapon, All Might. He's the one you would move oceans for. He's the one that will keep you going—keep you_ living _. Because he's not just another child—he's_ yours _. And if that's what he is, then I don't really think it's unfair to the world at all."_

"Even if I don't have a Quirk, can I be a hero like you?!"

Toshinori stopped and stiffened, gripping the railing as his left side flared in warning. He was too slow.

 _The words…_ He shut his eyes tightly, trying to abate the pain. Why did it feel like his heart was twinging, too? Why did it feel like the air had disappeared?

"Can even someone without a Quirk… be like you?!" And Izuku had shouted it desperately now, willing All Might to pass judgment on him.

 _He said them. Oh, god, he said them._

 _To me. God, he wants_ me _to answer._

Toshinori slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to see the corner of his gaze. Izuku was trembling, eyes shut and bracing himself for whatever may come out of All Might's lips. Why? Why was he willing to get hurt for this? He's known the answer for _years_. It had never changed. So what good would ever come out of this?

* * *

" _Because he's not just another child—he's_ yours _."_

* * *

" _T-Toshi… Izuku… he's… h-he's…"_

* * *

" _I wanna be a hero!"_

* * *

" _You can't keep this from him forever, Toshinori."_

* * *

All Might half-turned to the boy, and for a moment, he wondered if he had ever asked himself that same question years ago—years before Yagi Toshinori became All Might. He couldn't really remember.

He could remember the struggle to fit in.

He could remember the frustration of being different—of being powerless.

But he couldn't remember asking the same words.

It was more like… "Can _I_ ever make a difference?"

Were they the same thing? Toshinori knew it wasn't. Izuku was yearning for a golden dream that had always looked like dream, while he had been yearning to usher a golden era to bring hope to society.

But why did it suddenly feel like the two questions were one and the same?

As Toshinori gazed at his son, he was reminded once more of the time they've lost together. Just like how he, the healthy father from back then, was now a mere husk of a man, the Izuku of today, too—bigger, brighter, braver—was no longer the nine-year-old boy he had to leave behind.

But if one thing hadn't changed, it was that he was still his son… and that Toshinori still hadn't answered the question.

Izuku stood there, looking like he was awaiting his executioner—Izuku who, for ten long years, had held on to a trampled wish he knew might never ever be granted.

 _I…_

* * *

" _I wanna be a hero!"_

* * *

" _T-Toshi… Izuku… he's… h-he's…"_

* * *

" _You can't keep this from him forever, Toshinori."_

* * *

" _Because he's not just another child—he's_ yours _."_

* * *

 _I can't lie to him._

It was decided.

The hero took a deep breath. "Without a Quirk…?"

But it seemed like fate had other plans.

Toshinori jolted with a distressed grunt, suddenly hunching protectively over his chest. _No! N-Not now!_ But another memory—vexing in all its glory—came to him as he fought to breathe against the tremendous pain of his body.

And Izuku continued talking, unfairly ignorant of his idol's own dilemma.

" _Someday, he'll find out. Mark my words, Toshinori, he's going to find out on his own because that kid is smart. And at one point, the world will start working against you because it'll get tired of you running away. It'll make sure you can never escape that boy again. It'll make you see what a fool you've been all these years. And when that happens, you can bet your sorry ass that he'll feel so betrayed by you, that probably the only thing that will save you is my secret photo album!"_

Sometimes, he really hated Gran Torino. Because as he mentally cursed the steam coming out of him, he grimly realized that the old fart can be really, _really_ right at times.

Izuku stopped talking and looked happily expectant at him.

The steam was blown away.

Izuku's jaw dropped.

 _Shit._

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N:**

lol This was actually supposed to be longer considering I wanted to finish all of Ep. 2 here (even though my new writing habit requires me to match the first chapter's word count), but I got too emotional at the end of Ep. 1 (the soundtrack was so on point…) and decided that since you guys are supposed to suffer with me, it's best to cut this here and give a nice, annoying cliffhanger mwahahahahaha. At least with this out of the way, the rest of Ep. 2 will probably be the entirety of Chapter 3.

You can always find me at araminthe-ispwitch at Tumblr if you wanna scream at me or something idk.

Again, I can't guarantee when the next update is, but seeing as how I'm getting way too pumped about this AU, it may be soon.

( **I'm fucking serious about AO3, guys. Switch to AO3. The more I look at the lame formatting on this site, the more I cry as my flashbacks are ruined.** )


End file.
